lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Forums
Everyone goes on Forums right? I do, too. Especially on Roblox Talk. Roblox Talk is for players to discuss random things. Like "My crush starts with H" or other things. One day, i got on the forums and i was searching for weird discussions. I saw a discussion named "RT is dead..." It isn't dead yet. But why did he did that post? I checked it and everything that he said was this: "Hello. You may be wondering, why it is called RT is dead... It will be dead in a hour. If you like this forum and doesn't wanna that to happen, please join this group DELETED. Thank you for being a part of the group. -zachar755" This group...was paranormal. After 5 minutes when i wanted to reply on that post...the post got deleted. I decided to join the weird group. I went to the comments to look what it means to be. The comments we're nothing. There we're spams and other things. A countdown on the group appeared, saying "1:00:00 'till destruction." I never saw this thing before. Maybe it is an late April Fools joke? Almost 1 hour was over us and on the countdown was "0:01:34 'till destruction." I decided to check the Forums. The forums we're crazy. They we're all about the countdown. Only 1 minute is left. I got scared as hell and decided to write a post about it. "Everyone is talking about the countdown...WHY IS THE COUNTDOWN HAPPENING?! Only 30 seconds 'till something will happen. Well. I guess it's time to say goodbye." I was looking at the screen...only 5 seconds left. "5...4...3...2...1..." was the thing, i was hearing in my head. The browser shutted down at "0:00:00" I was wondering what was going to happen. I was about to go to sleep. But the browser shutted on again. It was on the forums. Roblox Talk was renamed to Roblox Dead. Posts we're called "WHY DID YOU DID THIS BUTTONMASH987" I swear i didn't did anything! I wasn't the one that started it all...it was him. Zachar755! I went to his profile to friend him and PM him a message. But he was...terminated. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE OF HIM! Now i have 0 friends and 0 followers...everywhere i go...i get haters. I swear to god...i got on the previous post. Haters. STILL HATERS! I writed another post saying: "Guys...i didn't did this! It was zachar755! But he was later terminated and made me a Owner! Please forgive me for everything i have did...Roblox team is trying to make it better now. But it isn't better anymore. Just please...forgive me." Replies...still haters. I tried to message my friend on Facebook...but that didn't work too. I was litteraly PISSED about it. I wanted to cut myself 3 times. But later...the replies we're still haters. My insanity meter has gone to maximum. I downloaded an hacking program. And hacked every server, every player and just everyone. They later terminated me too. But yet, it was my ALT. When i went to my ALT...the 404 page shows up with zachar's player. With red eyes and black smile. Blood dripping from his mouth. Then it later changed to the classic builderman page. I went to my account. The replies we're deleted and replaced by good replies. I suddenly got moderator and many friends. But not for so long. They terminated my other accounts and left my normal one. My internet connection went down the hill and then i litteraly got disconnected. I connected to another Wifi. I came back to the main page of Roblox. But it was on fire. I feeled the fire on my skin. But i didn't had it on myself though. I checked the forums. Roblox Talk was still Roblox Dead. I saw a post. And yet...his name was zachar755isback. "Guys, you're comeplete idiots...he didn't did it! It was me! I accidentaly left him to be the Owner. Somehow the name of the Owner changed too. I am gonna tell him to delete the group." He then friended me and PMed me about that. I telled him that i saw the post and that i deleted the group. Later that day, everything went completely normal. Roblox Dead was renamed back to Roblox Talk, the fire wasn't there and posts we're normal. But actually...it wasn't how i was thinking. zachar755isback renamed himself to zachar755sghost. He invited me to a party and i accepted. I was surprised. He had a game called "Your Nightmare" I came here... And almost fainted. I saw pictures of the Roblox team dead. It disconnected me a minute later, grabbed a bucket and puked in it. I looked at the game again and i saw his player. It was his player but completely black. Black clothes, black hats...everything. And yet he had a weird face. It looked like a demon face or something. I closed the game and looked on his profile. He had OBC... WHAT? How can he have OBC? I went to the forums and write an post about his mysterious player. "Hey. You know zachar755? He is officialy mysterious. Just look at him! DELETED. I blocked him and reported him because he has a place called Your Nightmare. Don't hate on me. But it is real." After that, he replied with "You're never coming back..." He then spammed links to the picture from the game. The post later got deleted and he was terminated with an IP ban. I was happy about it. I went to sleep and i saw an black figure standing. He had no face, no hair, just completely black. I opened the window and no one was there. I turned around. No one was there too. But i saw a part of the black body. I think, i was hallucinating and went to sleep. When i woked up, i jumped into my chair and looked at the forums. Only one discussion forum was there... "You're all dead." I went to it and the posts we're only "What is this?!" I went to play some online games. I will maybe return to Roblox, but remember...he is always watching you... FOREVER. '' '' Category:Crappypasta Category:ROBLOX Category:Beings Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Read by Alexo